Stand Still
by RavenHeart101
Summary: COMPLETE. When Chris attempts suicide Paige and Phoebe use a spell to find out what's wrong. They go to his past finding out little parts. They swear they'll change it. But what happens if they change it to much? warning slash. Incest. WC MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Stand Still**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed, never have never will. Nor do I own the song, that is the work of The Wreckers. **

_I wanna paint my face  
and pretend that I am someone else.  
Sometimes I get so fed up  
I don't even wanna look at myself.  
But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complainin' all the time.  
And I hate the way you look at me  
I have to say  
I wish I could start over_

I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start.  
And you'll might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty.

Sometimes I find myself shakin' in the middle of the night.  
And then it hits me and I can't even believe this is my life.  
But people have problems that are worse than mine.  
I don't want you to think I'm complainin' all the time  
And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouth  
I'm not strong enough to deal with this.

I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start.  
And you'll might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty.

I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start.  
And you'll might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty.

It was his birthday. He was now 21, had it really been that long? He's been here for almost a year already. Chris Perry sighed; no one here even knew it was his birthday. He should not expect a thing. He never could. Well, he never could from anyone but his mother and Wyatt. But, their both gone. Never to be found. And, it hurt so much to have to deal with the ridicule and hatred. He wanted to tell them so much, but he did not want to loose her again. He knew what they would do if they found out.

Being kicked out of the place was expected, but it hurt so much when it was his mother who had kicked him out. Chris came here at 20 years old, risking everything in his power to save her son, and he never got one thank you. Never.

He wanted to go home. To throw himself at Wyatt and give up. He couldn't. He promised he wouldn't. He promised to Piper, his mother, one of his best friends. He just wanted one thing, to get a chance to see her one more time, one more time before he carried this out. Before he killed himself.

(P3 (Piper and Phoebe))

"Piper! Where are you?" Phoebe asked walking threw P3.

"Phoebe! Thank God! Get in here! Now!" Worried Phoebe broke into a run; she stopped at the spare room. Throwing the door open she was met with a horrifying scene, their white lighter was on the couch, thrashing about. If you didn't know him, you'd think he was just having a nightmare. However, the sweat and tears changed everything.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked kneeling down next to Chris Perry's side.

"I don't know, I came in here to get something I thought I put in here and found him like this." Her sister sounded terrified, terrified, not worried. Phoebe raised her hand touching his burning forehead. She pulled her hand away sharply.

"Piper," the sister in question turned her downright head up, "call Paige, we need to get him to Leo. Fast." Piper nodded,

"PAIGE!" Blue lights reformed into red hair and brown eyes.

"What?" She questioned her sisters.

"We need to get him out of here and to Leo," Phoebe said quietly. Paige nodded, touching their white lighter and her sisters. They all dissolved into blue lights, re materializing in the manor seconds later.

(Chris)

_You let me in 'cause after all  
It seemed like the right thing to do  
Oh, oh  
I close my eyes and let you fall  
I wonder what you could possibly know  
About breaking down that I don't_

It's been a while since I begged for  
Anything, but now I want more  
So

He could see the light. And, he could feel the pain. It was numb, he couldn't feel a thing. A memory came up to him, to when he was 15, when he tried this, and got caught by Wyatt…

_Chris didn't know what possessed him to do it. He swallowed the potion, his eyes clouded over and he fell to the ground, his abdomen in a fierce pain. He cried out, didn't know what told him to do that. _

_Wyatt heard a crash, them a scream. His scenes where on full power. He ran up the stairs and into the attic. "Chris!" He ran over to his brother's side turning him around to face him. He held his hands out over his brother's chest watching the familiar glow appear. Soon, Chris was only crying, he opened his eyes, only for his tears to fall down harder than ever. Wyatt was confused and scared, collecting his brother in his arms he let out a heavy breath. "Who did it, Chris? Who tried to kill you?" _

_His brother mumbled something into Wyatt's shoulder, "What?" _

"_Me," Chris repeated, _

"_What? Why?" Wyatt felt Chris pull from the embrace; he looked him in the eye. "Why?" _

_Chris looked down, he sniffled, and "I can't do it anymore. I can't do magic, can't deal with dad. Can't try to not notice what is happening to you. Mom's dead, Aunt Phoebe's never around, Mel's like my daughter, Paige is around to much. Their trying to be her," He raised his head looking into Wyatt's sympathetic eyes, "they can't, they can't. They can't be mom. No one can replace mom. No one." He whispered out the last line in a sob. Wyatt pulled him into a gentle hug, feeling Chris rest his head on his shoulder. Chris was still crying. Wyatt wanted him to stop. He wanted him to be normal again, to be happy and neurotic. Not depressed and silent. He looked down at him, his brother, Chris, was asleep. He orbed them down to his bedroom. He placed Chris in the bed next to him. _

"_Everything's going to be fine Chrissie. I promise." He tucked a piece of hair behind his little brother's ear, giving his forehead a kiss. "I love you Chrissie," his brother just snuggled up to him in respond. _

This was it. He could feel heat, it was coming. He slowly opened his eyes. No. He shut them tightly. No…

(Paige/Phoebe/Piper/Leo)

"Come 'on Chris," Paige muttered when Leo pulled away from their white lighter. "Come on'," His eyes fluttered open only for him to shut them tightly once more. Paige blinked what the hell? They just saved his life, and he was just going to shut his eyes at them?

"Get up future boy," Piper said poking him in the side.

"I'm sorry," Chris whispered, "I'll just go," He opened his eyes reluctantly. "Thank you," he orbed out.

"No, Chris wait," It was too late. Paige realized, he was already gone. She sighed.

"What just happened?" Phoebe asked looking between her sisters.

"He left, he's okay and I need to get the club. Bye Leo, Phoebe, Paige." Piper nodded at each of them, leaving the house. Leo shrugged and orbed out.

"Phoebe," Her older sister turned to her, "something's going on with him,"

Phoebe nodded, "I know,"

"I want to find out what."

"He'd never tell us,"

"I know, that's why we go to his past and find out our selves." Phoebe nodded,

"I'll start on the spell,"

(An hour later)

"I got it!" Phoebe yelled running into the room, flailing a piece of paper in her hand.

"Yay!" Paige yelled popping up from the seat.

"Here it goes," they both took a deep breath and said the spell (I can't rhyme so don't ask me to write this spell). They dissolved into gold lights landing in the manor.

"Did it work?" Paige asked looking around them,

"I believe so,"

"BOYS! BREAKFAST'S READY!" Piper's voice boomed through the room from the kitchen. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other, turning their heads they noticed two boys running down the stairs.

"Give it back Wy!" the younger one said, his brown hair in a mess,

"No!" The blonde said sticking his tongue out at the younger.

"Wyatt," the sisters breathed out.

"I'll tell mom,"

"Would not,"

"Would too,"

"Not,"

"Too,"

"No-"

"Boy's, go get some food, and give your brother back his book Wyatt," Piper called over her shoulder. Wyatt handed his brother back the book,

"Thanks Wy," The brunette said giving his big brother a hug. Their nephew smiled,

"No prob, Chrissie,"

The scene dissolved and they reappeared in a schoolyard. Children where scattered about, "So that little boy, was Chris?" Phoebe asked Paige, "Paige, Hunny are you okay?"

"No," Paige answered truthfully, "Piper called Chris Wyatt's brother…" she trailed off leaving Phoebe to figure out the rest.

"Well, where are they now? Or Chris?" Phoebe pointed out after a few minuets.

"Right there," Paige pointed to a boy who looked around 10 with brown hair and a book on his lap. A 12-year-old blonde boy walked over a sat down next to Chris. "And, there's Wyatt," Phoebe nodded.

"Let's go," and they walked over to the two boys.

"What are you reading?" Wyatt asked his little brother poking him in the side,

Chris twitched sticking his elbows at his side, "Don't do that!" he shrieked. Wyatt smiled.

"Sorry. What are you reading?" he asked once more,

"The Revenge of the Shadow King. Why?"

"Just wanted to know,"

"He doesn't look so evil," Paige, said breaking into her sisters thoughts,

"Or sound it," Phoebe responded,

Wyatt took a deep breath, "What did dad do to you yesterday?"

"Oh, it was nothing," Chris whispered, "Yelled and hit, nothing I'm not already used to,"

"Do you need me to heal you?" Wyatt sounded concerned,

"Nah, you know how dad is,"

"Sadly yes," They where both quiet for a minuet or two, "why does he do it?"

"I'm not as powerful," Chris, answered simply,

"Yes you are! You have just as much powers as me!" Wyatt shouted outraged,

"Shh," Chris said sharply looking over his shoulder, "He doesn't know, though. And I don't want him to know,"

Chris snuffled and Wyatt sighed, "I know," he put his arm around Chris' shoulders, "What do you say we go play some soccer?"

"Yeah!" Chris closed his book and hopped down next to his brother giving him a hug. Wyatt smiled resting his chin on Chris' head.

"Awww," The aunts said just as the scene disappeared. They where in the manor once more,

"Chris," Wyatt spoke through the door, "Chris, come on. Open the door please," When he got no answer he orbed in. His brother was curled up on their mother's bed crying his eyes out. "Oh Chris," Wyatt said miserably.

"I miss her so much," he chocked out threw his tears, "I miss her. I miss the way she'd hug me. The way she'd yell at me, the way she'd yell at dad, the way she'd stop me from doing something stupid,"

"I understand Chris," Wyatt said sitting next to his brother,

"No, no you don't. You were not there. You didn't see her trying to talk that man out of it. Trying to protect me. It was all so normal, and we where having fun and then this guy walks into the store waving a gun, and he said that if the cashier didn't give him the money he'd kill me. And all I could think about was you and mom, and the aunts, and our cousins and I swear mom knew, could feel how scared I was. She stepped forward and told the guy that he could kill her as long as he didn't kill me. And he took the gun and shot her. Just like that. He ran, he ran out of there and I was a statue, I couldn't move. I just watched as mom fell to the ground, as she called me over. As I went over I could only see her, her and the blood. And I wanted it to stop. I wanted it to stop. I wanted time to stop. I wanted to go back to a few hours before and tell her I loved her. I wanted to hug her and never let go. But I couldn't. She wouldn't let me. You know her last words where save you're brother. She made me promise I'd try. That I'd try to find my way back. And she said, Darling you know I'll love you until the end of time. And she died. Just like that. Dead. And, I didn't cry. I just sat there numb. I didn't tell her I loved her, I didn't tell her not to go. That I needed her. I just sat there numb." He broke down and Wyatt held him, crying too.

"Oh, my God," Paige said through her tears, "Piper,"

"Where're going to change that," Phoebe said, "all of it."


	2. Pressure

**Stand Still- Chapter 2- Pressure**

**Disclaimer- If I owned any of this I would be rich. The first song belongs to Paramore and is called Pressure; the second song belongs to Good Charlotte and is called Hold On.**

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I cant take it  
Some night I'll lie awake  
Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that were spent  
carrying away from hope

Something's I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Something's I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Something's I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
But I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
You're better off without me

"I can't do it!" A voice broke through Phoebe and Paige's thoughts. They turned their heads to the left. A brown haired boy with blonde highlights had his hands up in surrender. A woman was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Stop putting yourself down, Kit, all you have to do is concentrate,"  
The boy, Chris (Kit), groaned, "I've had enough of concentrating," He dropped down onto the seat behind him, "My head hurts and I want some chocolate," The woman dropped down to his level,

"Once more, Kit," When the 16 year old gave her a look of irritation, "for Wyatt," she added,

Chris looked down, "This won't help him," The woman sighed; she tucked a piece of black hair behind her right ear,

"Yes it will. It will help Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige, Melinda, Ru," she paused, taking his hands in hers, "and Piper," He looked up his face stone hard, filled with no emotion,

"Don't throw her into this!"

"And, why not?" she stood up after him,

"Because! She has nothing to do with this! You hear me NOTHING!" He threw out his hand, a spot of electricity appeared in his hand. He looked down, confused, "I did it," he looked over at the woman a smile forming; "I did it Aunty Prue! I did it!" The scene changed once more. Paige groaned, "How many more?" she verbalized to Phoebe,

"Prue?" her voice was shaking, "What was Prue doing here? Why?"

"Wait! That was Prue!" Paige shrieked,

She only got a non-responsive nod back.

"I give up!" Chris' voice yelled, "If I couldn't save mom, how can I save you!? I give up!" The sisters turned their heads to the right,

"You can't just give up," a voice spoke; it was soft, males, and familiar. A man stepped out of the shadows; he had dirty blonde hair that was curly and hard blue eyes. He was wearing all black.

Chris turned to look at him, he sighed, "Why now? Why do they have to control you now?"

"Come on Chris, even you know that this is all me. Just another side of me,"

"Yeah well I don't like this side," the man looked down

"Neither do I. But, he's me, this is me, just a no morals me,"

"Doesn't make me change my mind," Chris said stubbornly. He took a step forward wrapping his arms around the man resting his head on his shoulder, "this isn't the Wyatt I know, this isn't the one I fell in love with," the man, Wyatt sighed, wrapping his arms around his brothers waist, "you might be sane now, but just wait, in a few hours you'll be back to your evil self."

"I know," Wyatt nuzzled his cheek into Chris' hair, "that's why I want you to leave,"

Chris pulled away sharply, "Leave? How could I just leave?"

"Chris please," Wyatt tried to reason,

"No! Do _not_ Chris please me! ("Wow," said Paige, "He sounds like Piper,") We've had this conversation before! I'm not leaving!" he turned his back to his brother. Wyatt closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He stepped towards Chris and turned him around,

"Look at me," Chris raised his eyes, "nothing will ever stop me from loving you, nothing. Do you get that?" Chris nodded, "Then what's there to worry about? I don't want you to get hurt again," his little brother nodded laying his head on Wyatt's broad shoulder, "Go to the past. Stop them, who ever they are, from turning me into this. Save me, save _us_."

"Mmmhmm," Chris berried his head into Wyatt's chest and cried, "I love you,"

Wyatt had a smile spread across his face, "This isn't the end, Chris,"

He laughed, "Yeah, it's only the beginning huh?"

"Yep," And the scene dissolved once more...

"Wait," a voice cut threw the sisters thoughts it was Paige's… "So you're dating your… brother," Paige and Phoebe turned around intently, Chris looked down,

"Yes," the older Paige nodded and the older Phoebe looked over at the man on her right… an older Cole Turner.

"What do you think Cole?" future (ft) Phoebe asked looking over at the man, Cole, who was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I think you can't help who you fall in love with," Chris looked up, searching his uncle's eyes, looking for acceptance. "I could never hate you kid. All that matters is that he makes you happy,"

Chris launched himself at his uncle burying his head in Cole's shoulder. Cole sighed; this kid was like his own. Phoebe looked at Chris nervous; she obliviously had no idea how close her husband and nephew were. FT Paige smiled slightly,

"Piper might not have agreed, but, I can see that you two really like each other. Not to mention that I could never hate you either." Chris smiled at her gently and looked over at FT Phoebe.

"I have to agree with Paige, I don't think Piper would have approved, but, I can't hate you. Not to mention I knew something was going to happen between you two. I'm an empath remember." Chris laughed, and ran over to his two aunts; they both hugged him, joyful that he would at least heal… even if it were only for a little while.

The scene faded once more and they emerged in the living room of the manor. "You think we're back?" Paige asked hopeful,

"I think so," Phoebe answered looking around the room, "See," she pointed to the picture of Piper, Prue and herself, "that was over there in the future. Now it's over here." Paige nodded her agreement,

"So, shall we go find our nephew?"

"Which one?" Phoebe asked as her and Paige broke into a fit of giggles.

_(Chris)_

_This world,  
This world is cold,  
But you don't,  
You don't have to go,  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care,  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you,  
This pain you cannot bear,_

But we all bleed the same way as you do,  
And we all have the same things to go through,What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

Hold on if you feel like letting go,  
Hold on it gets better than you know,  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer,  
Don't stop searching, it's not over,  
Hold on if you feel like letting go,  
Hold on it gets better than you know,  
Hold on.

He awoke in a haze. Where was he? He felt something smooth and warm over him. He felt safe.

Chris knew it was a lost attempt trying it this time. It would have worked if he planned it out more. However, he never did that. It was not him. Wyatt pointed that out to him while they where sitting un- no do not think about that. It is all in the past. It was all a joke, a test per-say. It was never supposed to happen. Their love was not true, nothing was. All he did was lie.

Chris was angry. Angry that his mother died and he could not do anything to help her. Angry that Wyatt told him to do this. Angry that he fell in love with him. Angry that he came back here. Angry for trying this again. Angry for not thinking it through. Angry at his father. Angry with Prue, at Melinda, at Phoebe and Paige. He was angry with Cole, at Henry and Leo. He was angry with Ben, at April, and Bridget. He was angry with Wyatt for leaving him all alone. He was angry with Piper for leaving him. He was angry with Phoebe for not trying to help him, at Paige for trying to hard to be him parent. He was angry with Cole for telling him he could not hate him. Nevertheless, most of all Chris was angry with himself. At himself for not caring, for himself and his child. He felt so rude. So self centered. So dirty.

How could he live like this? He pushed himself up off the couch and looked around the room, nearly falling back down. He took a cautious step forward and was amazed at how far he could get. Entering the living room, he stared into space. Out the window, he realized that he was looking at the most beautiful thing he had seen in a while. It was mid fall and the leaves where falling down form the trees. He unconsciously wrapped an arm around his stomach and turned his attention to his now appearing aunts. "You think we're back?" asked a hopeful Paige Matthews, looking to her right at her older sister.

"I think so," Phoebe answered looking around the room, "See," she pointed to the picture of Piper, Prue and herself, "that was over there in the future. Now it's over here." Paige nodded her agreement,

"So, shall we go find our nephew?"

"Which one?" Phoebe asked as her and Paige broke into a fit of giggles. Chris raised an eyebrow; he did not even bother to question what they where talking about, he was too tired. They were laughing for a few minuets, until Chris could take it no longer. He broke off their little laughing fit,

"You only have one nephew," They stopped abruptly,

Paige's eyes widened, "CHRIS! Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," and in all honesty he did not, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep.

"You tried to kill yourself, buddy. That's not smart," Phoebe, said her protectiveness coming back,

"I know," Chris muttered and looked down at his shoes; he had a feeling of deja-vu. Welcome back to 15 years old.

"Come on'," Paige spoke up from the uncomfortable silence, "you need to relax and tell us all about it,"

Phoebe nodded her agreement and they dragged the witch-lighter into his mother's room once more and forcing him to sit down. He sighed and put his head in his arms.

"Why did you do it, Chris?" Paige asked sorrowful,

He tilted his head to look at her, "I can't do it anymore, and I can't live without mom, with a father who hates me. With a family who hates me," he added in a whisper. Phoebe put her hand on his cheek just as she used to,

"We could never hate you, darling. Why didn't you tell us?" she asked looking at the young man in concern,

Chris snorted, "And say what? Hi, I am Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell and I am your nephew Phoebe and Paige. Yep, that means I am your son Piper, your second, with Leo. Oh yeah, I am dating my older brother. Moreover, I'm now pregnant with his child." He laughed at himself,

Paige and Phoebe did a double take, "You're pregnant?"

Chris nodded tiredly. None of them noticed that the door was open and Piper stood in the doorway with a hand over her mouth.

He was her son. Her son. Her second son. With Leo. Wyatt's little brother… "You- Your- You're my-my son." Chris' head snapped up while Phoebe and Paige looked over at Piper scared.

"Pi-"Chris was cut off,

"Yes," Paige said defensively, "yes, Piper, Chris is your son." The room was silent with the declaration. Piper looked over at Chris and noticed the looks, he was her son, and he had her hair, face, Leo's eyes, her cheekbones. He had a bit of Phoebe and Paige to him. He seemed more like Prue, though; maybe that is what she had felt. Piper had felt a need to protect him since day one. Nevertheless, she fought it off. So, did Leo, Phoebe was always protective and Paige, well, she was Paige. Always protective in her own way.

She looked over at him and saw that his eyes where looking for acceptance… nothing else. She would do it, she told herself, she would accept him, and love him, and maybe get Leo to trust him too. She smiled softly and Chris smiled back. His first true smile in a while.

**A: N- HEY! There is Chapter 2! Ok, there is one more chapter to go. Than part two. Ok, so Piper does not know that Chris and Wyatt are together or that Chris is pregnant. **

**What is Henry's last name? The next chapter is going to show Chris' death, his child going to Wyatt and then is going to be a few years in the future. Thanks! **


	3. Untitled

**Stand Still- Chapter 3- Untitled**

**Disclaimer- Ok, so none of this belongs to me… Hope you all new that…. The first sing belongs to Three Days Grace and is titled Never Too Late. The second song is by Simple Plan and is titled Untitled. **

**A: N-**** So, this is the last chapter in this part of the story. You want to know what I think is funny? People feel the need to comment on how disgusting my story is and yet their stupid enough to not read the warning… yeah. If their trying to hurt my feelings their not. Their just causing me to laugh at their expense. So… yeah. Read the warning next time buddy! Hope you like the last Chapter!!**

**Look out for the next installment in the stories. Thanks! Moreover, thank you all for keeping with me and for all the wonderful (Or not so wonderful) reviews:)**

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late **

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't beat us again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late 

"Shh," Chris bounced the baby on his hip silently trying to get her to be quiet… before she woke up her brother, "Shh, Stacy, its ok. Daddy's here," soon enough Stacy quieted down. Chris sighed in relief and lied her down in the basinet. He sighed and watched as his children slept, his eyes drooping a little themselves.

"Hey Chris, honey," he turned around and looked at his 9 month pregnant mother, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he grabbed the baby monitor and closed the door softly behind him and his mother,  
"What's going on? With you, Phoebe and Paige? Who are these children's parents?" Chris looked down at his mothers question desperately; he could not lie to her,

"Mine," he looked up nervously,

Piper did a double take, "Yours? What do you mean yours?"

The twenty two year old sighed in defeat, "I mean mine, and Stacy and Aaron are mine,"

"Ho-How is that po-possible?" Piper stuttered out sitting down on the chair that was luckily behind her, Chris had prepared a whole speech,

"Well, it's not like its impossible or anything. Lets just say, that when Melinda Warren cast the spell that every descendent of hers would be a girl, you and dad broke that. So, since Wyatt was born at home, under or over or what ever it is, the nexus he counteracted the spell. When you have, had, have- oh, you know what I mean- me I was born in the hospital, so the spell did not counteract. Therefore, instead of me just having the chromosomes XY I have the chromosomes X half X Y. Therefore I'm able to have children," Piper stared at him in disbelief. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Ok," she nodded slowly to herself.

_(A few days later) _

"Phoebe," a woman with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes turned to look at her elder sister Piper,

"Yeah Piper?" she questioned pleasantly,

"Is Chris keeping something from me?" Piper walked over to the bed in magic school, plopping down on it.

"Why do you want to know?" Phoebe asked chirping,

"Stop being perky, Pheebs, I know he's keeping something from me. I also know that you and Paige know it too,"

Phoebe changed the subject quickly, "Where's Leo and Chris?"

"Having some father son bonding time, now answer my-"

"Guess what! I have to go pick up Paige from work! See ya," and she ran out of the room. Piper sighed, she should just forget it.

_(It's a Bad Bad World part 2)_

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

"Come on, buddy. Don't give up," Leo whispered softly into his son's ear. Chris nodded tiredly,

"I need to tell you something," he stopped Leo from leaving the house, "Please don't hate me."

"How could I hate you?" Leo sat down next to his son confused,

"You don't agree with so-some things," Chris took in a painful breath. Leo looking concerned jumped off the bed.

"Hang in there, Chris; I'll get Gideon to help you," He began to orb,

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain **

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me 

"NO!" Chris yelled, leaving himself breathless, "I'm not done! I want you to go get Wyatt! And I do not mean the baby, go to the future, and bring him back. I just need him,"

"I'll do it," Paige offered gently, "I just need a spell,"

"Use the potion," Leo ordered quietly kneeling down by Chris' side, "calm down, buddy. You need your strength," Chris nodded, looking on the verge of tears. "I'll be back," He orbed off,

"What do you want me to tell him?" Paige asked gently looking at her suffering nephew,

"Just tell him I need him,"

She nodded, "Get some rest, ok," he nodded turning his head to the side. Paige looked at him sadly before orbing off into the attic.

_(Future)_

Where would she find him? She bit her lip in annoyance, and tried sensing. There he was. She orbed into the underworld, only to almost be killed by angry demons. "WYATT STOP IT!" Paige shrieked terrified. Her nephew stepped out of the crowd,

"Why would I do that Aunt Paige?"

"Because Chris needs you!" He stopped dead in his tracks,

"He's in the past,"

"Yes, he is,"

"Than why would he need me?" Wyatt asked selfishly,

"He's dieing Wyatt," her voice was thick with tears as she spoke, "Gideon. He-he, stabbed him. I'm from the past myself,"

"How?"

"He was trying to save you. Little you," Wyatt looked terrified,

"Well, why are you still standing there!? We need to save my boy-brother!" Paige smiled a little despite herself as they broke into a run… so he wasn't completely evil.

_(Past)_

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

"Chris! Chris!" Someone shook him hard,

"Wyatt! Stop before you kill him!" Paige yelled her eyes wide.

"Right, sorry," he placed him down gently back onto the bed just as his eyes started to open,

"Wy?"

"The one and only," his voice was think with sorrow and pain,

Chris chuckled a little, "Not anymore. We're in the past remember?"

Wyatt gave him a sad smile, "Yeah, I remember," he nodded,

"Good," there was silence for a few minuets, "You're a father,"

Wyatt looked at him in disbelief, "What? You're joking Chris, right?"

"I wish," He chuckled painfully,

"H-How,"

"Please, don't make me describe it again. Mom knows," Wyatt held his hand gently as Leo orbed in frightened. His mouth opened to yell, Paige placed her hand on his arm, shaking her head gently, and 'don't' she mouthed. He nodded,

"Their names are Stacy and Aaron," Wyatt smiled a true smile,

"After Stacy Adams and Aaron Teeters,"

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

"Stacy was my best friend," Wyatt nodded, and his eyes turned into blue pools of water,

"You are not going to die," he commanded, "no you're not."

Chris nodded his own tears falling, "I love you,"

Wyatt nodded as he cried, "As I do you,"

Chris smiled, "Take them home. Love them, raise them, and make sure to tell them how much I love them,"

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

"No, Chris, no,"

"And I want you to remember how must I love you," Wyatt nodded, as he cried,

"You're not going anywhere,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"No," Wyatt commanded through his tears, "Don't leave me now,"

**I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

"This isn't the end," Chris choked out,

Wyatt nodded his lips pursed, "No, it's just the beginning," Chris smiled, and Wyatt lowered his head to kiss him, "Tell mom I said hi,"

Chris nodded. "I love you," He whispered,

"I love you too, Chrissie, I love you too," and his eyes fell closed. Wyatt fell down onto the bed, his tears falling down like a waterfall, "I love you too,"

**How could this happen to me?**

_(Later on in the day) _

It was the worst day of his life. Wyatt had just lost the love of his life and they wanted him to be happy? How dumb were these people? He looked down at the twins. "You look so much like your daddy," Stacy reached out for him, as Aaron smiled. Wyatt sighed and thought back; why in all things did this have to happen to Chris? He didn't deserve death. Neither did mom. He wiped away his tears and picked up his children. "Come on' guys. Let's go home," and he left magic school and stepped back into the future, letting the tears fall once more.

_(A few years later)_

_(8__th__ season)_

"So you have to be the best big brother in the world, got it?" Little Wyatt nodded his head at the man who was holding Chris in his lap. "Ok," The blonde- haired man smiled gently and placed Chris back in the playpen.

"You ready to go?" The older Chris asked the older Wyatt, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Sure," he stood up, "GRAMS!!"

"God, Wyatt! We're not at football practice!" Chris spoke harshly,

"Sorry,"

Chris smirked, "Sure you are,"

"I'm right here boys," Patty Halliwell answered entering the room where her grandsons stood with Victor and their younger selves.

"You ready to go?" Chris asked them,

"Yeah," Patty nodded and picked up little Chris, " let's go," her and Victor stood by the boys side each taking a hand.

"See ya," Chris said as he orbed off with Patty,

Wyatt nodded, "Come on' Gramps,"

_(Later on)_

Chris smiled at Phoebe and Cole as Wyatt hugged Paige, "Thank you," he whispered into his youngest aunt's ear, "for accepting us." Paige nodded with a smile on her face,

"No problem, Wyatt," he took a step back, standing next to Chris,

"Let's go," Chris nodded as they spoke the spell, stepping into the time portal. All the while holding hands.

_(The next day)_

Piper forced the two year old into Phoebe's arms. "Take him,"

Phoebe's mouth fell open in shock, "Pi-"

"No, I don't want to ever see this child ever again."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can Phoebe! I don't want to see Chris, Cole or you ever again."

"Come on Piper," Paige interrupted,

"NO! I don't want to ever see this child again! As far as I'm concerned I never had him!" Piper shrieked,

"Please,"

"NO!" She pushed Phoebe out the door with Chris in her arms, "I don't want Wyatt to become corrupted by this child's incest!"

"He's your son!"

"No, Phoebe," Piper's eyes turned dark, "He's yours," and she slammed the door shut in Phoebe's face.

**THE END OF THIS PART!!**

**A: n- The last chapter! Whoohoo! Now I can start on the next part. Sorry for killing Chris, I did not want to! I swear! He is my favorite character! **

**Anyway, look out for the next part of the story called **_**Stolen**_**. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you all read the next installment! Thank you! And I love you!**

**Love,**

**Raven**


End file.
